All Is Fair In Love And War
by CapriciousClown420
Summary: Jill's life was ordinary till she started having feelings for her Captain! All is fair in love and war right? well to her it was beautiful till the years started passing by. Jill/Wesker rate changes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1 : My Police Life

"Ahhh! finally finished this damn paperwork" Jill raised her

arms and spun around in her chair then went to check out.

"Jill! Hi!" Rebecca said as she checked herself out

" its cold outside huh?" She puts on her hat and scarf.

"totally, I can't believe that I came in a Jean jacket, a baseball cap and askirt with leggings" Jill sighed and looked down.

"leaving already ladies?" A velvet voice grew louder as footsteps came closer.

" hello Captain!" Jill and Rebecca saluted as Wesker saluted back and walked away and Jill kept staring at Wesker as he walked away.

"So... wanna hang out later?" Rebecca said and Jill realized Rebecca was talking to her.

"Hmmm...huh? oh sure! But where?" Jill questioned

" the movies I guess..."

" okay I'll pick you up at 5:30"

" okay bye Jill!"

And the two girls part ways...

~~ Jill's house ~~

Ding dong~!

" Hmm?" Jill walks over to the door to find Rebecca with a scared look on her face and panting.

"I-I saw some guy following me on my way home and I was passing by your house...I'm scared" she held Jill's hand it was cold and shaking.

" ok wait here" Jill walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her handgun from her dresser and went downstairs to the front the house to see a guy waiting near the door but looked .

Jill looked at him and walked passed him to get his attention the ms. noticed her and followed, Jill stopped at a bus stop and made herself look like she was defenseless and the guy grabbed her.

" hey cutie, how about you and I go for a walk?" The stranger said as he grabbed jill's arm and brought her closer.

" not on you're life" Jill trusted the man's arm to the back of him and kicked his leg so he fell kneeling on the floor.

" hey what the fuck? Let go of me you bitch!" He struggled but Jill yanked his arm harder Rebecca then came and noticed it was the guy following her.

" thanks Jill..." She smiled brightly that made Jill smile back then lift the stranger.

" why were you following her?"

"I-I like her!"

"Does she know that?"

" no but I was gonna tell her!"

" stop lying the show you put on back their didn't seem like it" Jill reached for her handcuffs, then looked at the guy and it looked like he was gonna burst into tears, Jill groaned then let him go he was surprised and then questioned her.

" why?"

"...you're actions told me something different...but if I catch you following someone again I WILL arrest you, got that?" She made her demand very clear, he nodded quickly and went to Rebecca then said,

" I'm want to apologize its just that you were walking fast and I wanted to ask you out and I'm sorry for the way it seemed to you...so...I'm sorry" his eyes were begging for forgiveness.

"I accept your apology and I'm short fit the misunderstanding" Rebecca said as they shook hands and the man left.

" its almost 5:30 you still up for the movies?" Jill said as she walked to Rebecca.

" sure!" They walked to jill's car and got in then drove off to the movies, while on their way there they spotted Chris, Richard and Brad then pulled over.

" hey boys! You wanna go to the movies?" Jill said leaning out the window

" sure" Chris said Richard agreed to go but Brad

" sorry I got paperwork that I need to get done maybe next time"

" bye brad!" Jill yelled as brad walked away " jump in guys"

And they left to the movies

~~ After the movies ~~

Rebecca held Richard's arm sniffling,

" why did he let go!"

" Rebecca, are really crying over titanic?" Chris said as he looked at Jill and she was crying a little to, he regretted even talking. " not that it wasn't sad our anything"

" let's go" Jill walked to the trunk and opened it to see if she had her paperwork dued 3 days from now and it wasn't there.

The voices inside Jill were screaming and panicking rushed into the car and drove everyone home and went straight to the police station.

The office light was on, then Jill went to see wesker suk in guys office doing paperwork he seemed tired and stressed out.

" hi wesker, you okay?" Jill says as she walked in holding her jacket.

" uh...yes I'm fine I just need to go make some weapon orders for the units" he says as he fixed his hair always slicked back " why are you here?".

"I forgot somethings...can I help you? You look really tired" Jill said as she walked to his desk and leaned over it starting at him.

"ummm I'm fine thank you"

Jill ignored him and took all his paperwork along with a calculator and a pencil put out on her desk and got to work.

" you didn't have to-" wesker gets interrupted by Jill

" just rest wesker, you with hard for us, let me just do this for you at least" Jill pushed buttons on the calculator and writing while wesker just stared at her leaning forword

Watching every movement she made

Jill noticed and just laughed and got up to the copy room.

~~20 minutes later~~

Jill comes back with the does filed and everything then notices that wesker fell asleep, legs on the desk and him leaning back in his chair.

Jill chuckled and and went to get him a coffee came back to see him up and stretching .

" here you go captain" she handed him the weapon orders and the coffee.

" thank you, Valentine" he reached for the coffee and drank some.

" well I'll be heading home" she grabbed the paperwork and went to the door

" let me open it for you" wesker opened the door and helped her downstairs to her car.

" thank you sir"

" goodbye" he wanted as he walked to his car holding his coffee as it roared to life he left, Jill got in her car and drove home.

~~ Chapter one

END ~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Day Off

Chapter 2: Day off

"So, I heard you were with the captain at the office here at night, very suspicious jill"

Joseph said rubbing his chin looking at jill slyly.

"Shut up joesph, at least I'm not a lazy fuck, and besides i was finishing up some paperwork

here"

"Ow, that got me -Gasp- Right here..." joseph said as he pointed to his heart

Jill calm down, just ignore him and then he WOULD shut up" Rebecca said as she handed jill

the coffee she wanted.

"Yeah, I guess" Jill said as she took the coffee and started to blow on it "Tomorrow I wanna

go out to a Resturant the is also a club, how weird is that?"

"Alright, I'll go with, of course"Rebecca said

"I'll go I need a break!" Richard said stretching.

"I'll join you guys I missed the last get together so I'm not missing this one!" Brad said

"I'll go too" Chris said as he looked up from his computer.

"Captain, do you-?"

"No"

"Your no fun Wesker" Jill said "Take a break once in a while, Your always tired, Please join us?

jill said as she held wesker's bicep "pllleeease?"

"Fine, I'll go but I won't stay long got it?" Wesker said as he gave n to jill's sensitve act

"Yes! Whoo-hoo!" Jill cheered throwing her fist into the air as everyone but Wesker looked at

jill like she was possessed "What? everyone is going! it's gonna be fun!" Jill giggled and

turned her shift over to barry and left.

"Woww, it's already 4 PM! I got a doctor's appointment to go to!" Rebecca yelled as she checked

out got her jacket and ran out of the police station.

As night hit everyone left, Wesker walks down the stairs to see jill leaning on his car

"Hey Captain, what made you say yes?" Jill said as she walked towards Wesker

"oh, it was for yesterday that's all"

"Oh okay then, bye" Jill turned and walked away

"hey I'll drive you it's getting late" Wesker said calling out to her

"You sure?"

"Just get in"

Jill got in the car and he drove her to her house

"Thank you captain" Jill said as she got out

"No problem, Valentine" and wesker drove off and jill unlocks the front door and enters

"ahhh~" Jill said as she layed in her bed

~~ The Next Day ~~

" ugh...It's Afternoon already?" Jill said as she looked at the clock 11:35

"I got to get ready!"Jill jumps out of bed and goes to take a shower,

45 minutes later she comes out and lays out heroutfit a dolman top and jeans.

Jill looks at the clock again 12:15 "Geez I should go food shopping to kill time"

Jill wore a tank top and shorts grabbed her bag and left.

At the Supermarket...

"10 apples, oranges and pears...Oh! and some strawberries!" Jill grabbed all the fruit

and walked to the meat aisle and notices the same guy that stalked Rebbeca the other

night a while back, looked like he was food shopping too.

"he-hey you!"Jill said as she punched the guy's arm

"Ow! What the? Oh, hey it's you Jill right?"

"Yeah, hey...I never caught your name"

"Oh it's Ivan Castle"

"Nice name, Well I got to go bye!" Jill waved to him and walked away and made her way to

the register, payed then left. As Jill got home she carried all the bags to the kitchen

and stored all the food in their rightful places she looked at the clock [2:30] then went

to relax on the couch.

Ding Dong~!

"Aw who is it?" Jill got up from the couch turned off the tv and made her way to the door

as she opened the door she saw Wesker in the doorway.

"Hello Jill" He greeted as he entered the house

"Captain, what are you doing here?"Jill said as she looked at the Clock [3:30] then back at her Capatin.

"By the time you get ready it will be time to leave" He Says as she stares at what he was wearing

a blue button up and black pants and regained focus.

"Ohh... well just wait here, sit down while I get ready" and with that she runs up the stairs

She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to fix her hair and she put chapstick on

she hated putting lip gloss on, but she would for special occasions that is. She did her makeup

like always light and simple. She got dressed the slipped into her dressy shoes and walked downstairs

"Ready Captain?"

"I've been waiting on you" As he gets up and turned aroung Jill went from casual street clothes to

Elegant attire, he slightly blushed. "Um let's be on our way then" he walked to the door and escorted

her out to the car she got into the car and they left.

"Rebbeca come on!" Jill called out to her as she went to the car and was greeted by Wesker and Jill

"thanks for picking me up guys, and I'm deeply sorry for asking this of you Captain" Rebbeca said

"No problem Miss Chambers" He said as she got in the back seat then they went to get Richard and Joseph

then left for the Resturant.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Richard said as they walked into the resturant

"Let's go Upstairs I've made reservations" Jill says as they walk up the Big staircase and two tables

were reserved for them

Table One: Jill, Rebecca, Wesker, Joseph

Table Two: Chris, Richard and Brad

"So how do you guys like the food so far?" Jill said as she picked up a Champagene glass

"It's amazing thanks Jill" Rebecca says and everyone agrees.

"Ok Everyone it's time for the bar to take over so make your way to the bar and dancefloor"

and with that Chris, Joseph and brad went to the bar to drink as Rebecca and Richard danced. Jill

and Wesker sat Quietly watching everyone dance and have fun.

_'Ask him Jill!' _ She thought encouragely to herself

"So wanna dance Captain?" Jill looked over to Wesker as he looked back doubtfully.

"I knew it" She says as she crossed her arms over her chest "At least I tried to make you have a good

time" She sighs as Richard and Rebecca walk towards them from the dancefloor and sat next to Jill.

"Why aren't you dancing Cutie?" Richard asks her as Jill chuckles lightly "Rebecca's tired"

Then the of Cascada "everytime we touch" Piano version slowly plays and Richard stands up holding a hand out to her

"Come on I'll dance with you" and he smiles brightly and Jill takes his hand and they walk to the dancefloor.

"Okay then Richard" she smiles and puts her hand entwined with his as she puts her other hand on his shoulder

and they rocked back and forth to the beat of the soft song and Jill lays her head on Richard's broad chest.

"Aww. That's cute," Rebecca says as she sits near Wesker and looks at them and smiles lightly and Wesker stares

at Jill and Richard dancing together.

As the song ended Jill walked back with Richard and hugged him for the beautiful dance "Thank you Richard, You

always know how to make me feel better" She says as she gave a big smile and the dancefloor lights got brighter as

they relfected off her sapphire eyes the song "Internationl Love" Played and Rebecca dragged Jill to the dancefloor

and the two girls danced and had fun till the song ended, Turns out that Joseph was the only one that got drunk but

he didin't do stupid things like when he's not drunk and yet another love song played.

"Wesker get up" Jill said and pulled his arm

"You really want to dance with me huh Valentine?" Wesker smiled seductively and Jill tugged on his arm "Jill, Please..."

"Please!" She sternly says to him staring dead into his eyes behind those smokey sunglasses

"...Ok Valentine" They walked to the dancefloor and Wesker takes off his glasses and put them in the crease of his button

up shirt the dancefloor lost it's population of people dancing as they went to the bar or to talk with friends at the tables

the song played and Wesker and Jill's hands entwined together and swayed to the song, they were surprisingly close and Chris

stares at them dancing and Jill stared at his Light grey eyes as he stared at her sapphire eyes and then she laid her head

on his chest till the song ended. Jill and Wesker walked back with her arm around his as it hooked to hers she was so close

to him that she could smell his cologne.

"We should start leaving "Richard said as they got out of the Bar Wesker dropped everyone off and and then went to drop Jill

off as Jill sat in the front seat she was getting tired, As Wesker got there 10 minutes later.

"Okay Jill time for y-" he looked over to Jill and noticed she has fallen asleep leaning on the window.

He sighed and chuckled looking at her simple figure as he got out and went to her and carried her to her house got her

keys that had slipped out of her pocket and unlocked the door and laid her on her bed.

- NextDay -

Jill woke up wondering how she got home and to her room and she wandered downstairs to see Wesker asleep on her couch

She blushed deeply wondering what happened last night.

"What the-?"

"Hmm? oh good morning Valentine" Wesker said as he stretched

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him still red in the cheeks

"You fell asleep in my car so I brought you up to your room and it was late so I slept here hope you don't mind"

He said standing up facing her.

_'Oh shit! I did what now? I fell asleep in his car? oh my god' _She thought deeply embarrassed "Oh, you can take a shower

if you want I-I'll make breakfast" and she quickly left to the kitchen

"Thank you" and he left for the bathroom.

[Chapter 2: END]


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealousy

**CHAPTER 3: JEALOUSY**

**Wesker gets out of the shower and got new clothes on then walked downstairs**

**"Done with breakfast" Jill says as she sets out the two plates filled with omelets, fruits and coffee, **

**Wesker leans over the kitchen counter until the doorbell rang.**

**"I got it , go eat wesker" She shooed him to the table, he sat down and started to eat, Jill opened**

**the door to see Chris .**

**"Uh...hey Jill...Listen I wanted to, you know apologize for my behavior and I shouldn't..." **

**He looked inside to see Wesker at the kitchen counter drinking coffee and Wesker wore**

**a sly smile on his face, Chris angered and walks away without saying a word.**

**"Oh well..." Jill closed the door then walked to the kitchen to see Wesker washing his plate **

**"Wow, you ate fast" she commented as she started to eat.**

**"I'm used to it, so... who was at the door?" Acting like he didn't know**

**"Chris, he wanted to apologize but failed at it and angrily walked away" Jill said putting her plate in the sink**

**and ran hot water over it.**

**"Okay, we need to leave for work" Wesker says heading for the door and Jill grabs her coat and**

**walked out the door with Wesker following her out.**

**"What will the unit say when they see us together walking into work at the same time?" **

**Jill replied as she looks outside the car window.**

**"Don't worry to much I'll just say that you just so happened to walk into me on the way **

**there and so i drove you the rest of the way here" he suggested while keeping his eyes on the road**

**" yeah, I guess until Chris blurts it out to the whole unit" Jill says looking at wesker **

**while leaning on the car window**

**"What do you mean?" he said slightly taking his eyes off the road**

**"I think he saw you," Jill said to him**

**"Oh really? and why was he looking inside your house?" he questioned her.**

**"I don't know I'm not psychic" She said as Wesker chuckled**

**Wesker pulls over in front of the police station and Jill gets out and walks to the door **

**as Wesker did too and Chris is walking by the door and notices Jill and Wesker walking in,**

**he follows in with a bad adittude and clocked in.**

**"Hi Chris!" Rebecca said as he ignores her completely and walks past her **

**"Um...Did I do something?" She said to Jill as she Clocked in**

**"Don't worry he has a stink-face" Jill said as they both laugh**

**"Why did you use that phrase?" Rebecca says as they both walk to their desks**

**"Hmmm...I don't know but what I do know is that i am in fact in a good mood" Jill says smiling as Chris**

**scoffs, Jill grabbed hold of her stapler threw it at him and... SCORE! got him rght in the head.**

**"What the fuck Jill!" Chris yelled standing up staring at Jill furiously while rubbing his head**

**"Stop being a Shit-Face Chris! You act like a little kid!" Jill yelled back as Wesker passed by chuckling lightly**

**as he bends down to pick up her stapler by Chrs's desk and placed it on Jill's desk and walked away "Thank you Captain"**

**And he waves while walking away.**

**-o.o- Were the expressions on Richard and Joseph's faces as they watched Jill and Chris continue to yell back and forth**

**until Rebecca Screamed**

**"QUIET!" Jill and Chris grew silent as well as the unit "Chris apologize now!" She pointed to Jill "You too!"and Jill walked **

**up to Chris.**

**"Sorry" Chris said still rubbing his head**

**"...Same, but your not off the hook yet Chris" Jill says as he chuckles.**

**"Alright everyone, Training practice!" Wesker says as he exits out of his office and everyone salutes to him **

**"head to the training room and see who you are partnered up with, It'll be CQC good luck"**

**They all left except Brad (Dumb pilot)**

**l 1st : Rebecca - Richard l**

**l 2nd:Chris - Jill l **

**l 3rd: Wesker - Jill l**

**"What! I'm against Wesker after Chris!" Jill yelled putting on her saftey gear**

**"At least your not first, I have to play Evasive" Rebecca says sighing**

**"Are you all ready?" Wesker says entering the training room**

**"Yes Sir!" They all yelled**

**"Team up" Wesker says sternly as everyone went to who they were partnered up with as Rebecca and Richard finished**

**Chris and Jill got up and walked to the center of the room**

**"Good luck Chris" Jill chuckles**

**"Yeah, you too" Chris says warily**

**As the bell rang Jill walked towards Chris and stood still as Chris threw the first punch as he did so Jill slid her leg out and**

**trips Chris. Chris struggled to get up and as he did he continued to throw punches Jill grabbed his arm and flipped him and **

**kicked his leg to kneel and locked his arm in place.**

**"hahaha he's getting screwed out there!" Richard laughs as he watched Chris grab Jill's leg and trips her and Jill kicks him as **

**he got up then he gave up. Jill walked over to her water and dranks some before going back out to train with Wesker, She watched**

**him walk out to the center of the room patiently waiting, Jill then walked out to the center and waited for the bell to ring as it did Wesker**

**ran and elbowed her chest knocking air out of her quick she falls gasping for air.**

**"What? Giving up already?" Wesker said ashe bent down to Jill's level and and she grabbed his arm and threw him as he hits the floor hard**

**and she got up staggering alot.**

**"She might losing this one" Rebecca looked at Jill struggling to stand and rubbing her arm**

**"Sorry becca Ithought you would dodge quick enough Richard said as he walked over to her and sat nexts to her leaning forward watching Jill**

**and Wesker.**

**Wesker ran and tripped Jill slamming her on the floor and put his foot on her chest, Jill struggled and then just gave up and he took his foot **

**off her chest then yelled "Now we're gonna run, I'm gonna work you maggots!"**

**- Running track -**

**- Joseph comes -**

**Everyone wore shorts and tank tops and knelt down as soon as Wesker blew the whistle everyone ran Chris came First then Richard**

**,Joseph, Jill then Rebecca, Wesker looked at Jill **

**"30 Push ups Now then run the track again!" **

**"Oh my Fucking GOD!" Jill says as she did the required 30 push ups then ran the track again...**

**~~Chapter 3: END~~**


	4. Chapter 4 part1

Chapter 4-1: City Hall Celebration

"Fall in!" Wesker yelled as everyone lined up in front of him "We have been invited to a special evening with the mayor for the museum's grad opening

tonight. Be professional and presentable we are the Raccoon city's S.T.A.R.S. unit, We live up to are name got that?" He said as he focused his gaze on

Chris, Joseph, Kenneth and Forest as they nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled

"Good, You are dismissed" And Wesker leaves as the rest of the unit scattered back to their desks with Chris and the other boys laughing as they threw

paperballs everywhere and one hits Jill in the head as she worked, She got up and walked to the group of boys and spotted the notepad with pages ripped out

she grabbed it along with Kenneth's lighter and lit the book on fire and dropped it on the ground and walked over to her desk and grabbed her water bottle and

doused the flames that left nothing but a burnt book on the floor and returned to her desk.

"That was evil Jill, Whhhyyy?" Chris whined to her as she chuckles

"Your a Police Officer, Wesker's right start acting like one" She leaned over her desk and looked at the tall figure through her pheripheral vision, Chris walked

away sliently...

- City Hall -

- 7 PM -

Jill walked in wearing a Black dress that hugged her figure with her short hair hugging her face with her left eye covered with bangs, She past by as people

noticed her and the Mayor walked torwards Jill along with Cheif Irons.

"Why hello Cheif Irons, Mayor Williams, It's a pleasure being here" Jill smiled as she bowed her head in respect to the Mayor and Cheif as the Mayor

shook hands with the Elegant woman.

"Why hello officer Valentine, Your name fits you well as you charm me with your apperance on this beautiful night" The Mayor says as Jill blushed

"Thank you Mayor you sure know how to charm a girl" Jill says as the Mayor chuckles lightly. The Mayor was in his late 20s as Jill was in her mid 20s

Jill slid her bangs out of her eyes as she notices Captain Wesker walking torwards them "And here comes our Captain Cheif" And she points him out wears

a tuxedo and grey tie.

"Why Wesker, you look presentable as the Captain of the aplha team" As he walks to them

"Of course, It's a beautisul night and Miss Valentine you look amazing tonight" He said to Everyone then looked at Jill, She thanked him and walked away

as the music played she found Chris.

"Chris, Looking handsome I see?" Jill said as Chris turned around as he saw Jill his mouth went agape "You'll catch flies, close your mouth" Jill laughs as

she pushed his mouth closed and he shook his head.

"You look gourgeous Jill!" Chris smiled to her

"Professional and Presentable" Jill said as she held her arms out and Chris laughing.

- 2 Hours later after talking, laughing and speeches given -

Jill had noticed Wesker leaning on one of the pillars as she passed the hall on the second floor, Jill walked torwards him as purple lights shone from the

dancefloor along with other colors "Hey Captain, You ok? I figured you'd be with the Mayor and Cheif or dancing with girls considering your-" Jill stops and stares

at Wesker "Would you like to have a- " Jill stopped again, Wesker looking frustraited and says

"What are you trying to say Valentine" annoyed with the fact that she won't finish her sentence and watched Jill take a deep breath and said

"Do you want to dance with me" Jill immeadiately satred at her red drink in her glass looking at her dark reflection

"Did Chris rub off you?" He said annoyed

"Wh-What?"

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question of places why here?"

"Why are you being such a jerk for- Chris isn't Stupid! He is Himself!"

"Fine then, Why are you letting your stupidity get the best of-"Wesker gets cut off as Jill slaps him across the face and his glasses hit the ground and Jill fled

from the problem and turned the corner, Wesker bent down and picked up his glasses then put them on unphased by the sudden event.

"Sorry Mayor, I have to leave" Jill said as he approached her.

"It's okay...At lest you showed up to the s'woire" He shook her hand and Jill chuckled lightly and she left as Chris noticed Jill walking out he called Jill and connected

his bluetooth hopefully she had her's connected.

"Hello? Chris what's up?" Jill answered as she walked out to her car clearly in an upset tone.

"You okay? I saw you walk out"He replied

"Heh, always the one to worry, I'm fine Ijust need to get home and get some work done" Jill said as she got to her car she unlocked it and got in then drove away.

- Back at the city hall celebration -

"Christopher, Do you know where Valentine is?" Wesker says walking torwards Chris with a bright red mark appearing on his right cheek

"Umm...Captain, You got something all here..?" Chris says motioning his hand over his right cheek where the mark is on Wesker "And she left so she's probably

on her way home right now..." Chris had forgotten that Jill was still there on the bluetooth and he heard laughing on her end

"She slapped me, and I need to talk to her" Chris dumbfounded and then responded to Jill

"You SLAPPED Wesker are you crazy!" He said in a hushed voice

"Yep" She sounded proud of herself as Chris slapped his forehead.

~~Chapter 4-1:END~~


	5. Chapter 4 part2

Chapter 4-2: facing the light

" um Chris have you finished the robbery report?" Jill says driving home talking to Chris on her Bluetooth.

" yeah I did are you sure you don't wanna stop talking?You are driving " he says carefully

" I'm fine Chris as long as my eyes are on the road I'm good." Chris holds his drink away from the party at city hall.

" okay I Hope your right, so what are gonna do after work?"

" probably just sleep Hehe" Jill said as she hears sirens in the distance that grew louder in jill's direction.

Jill stopped the car and looked forward, a car came straight towards her's and nothing came to jill's mind and the car slammed into her car with such strength that the car flipped and the other car skid into a pole.

" Jill? Jill h-hello? Jill!" Chris tried to call her name and all he heard was.

" Chris... call an ambulance" and it was dead silent Chris did everything and inform wesker that Jill was in the accident and that its critical.

"I see...Rebecca! You are to go to the accident with Barry, Jill was the person who got hit, hurry, Chris says her state is critical" Captain Wesker said rubbing his face and Rebecca quickly left.

-At the incident...-

" oh my God is she okay? poor girl"

Voices, distant voices were heard as Jill saw Rebecca running with the gurney to Jill along with Barry.

" oh my God Jill! Barry help me!"

Barry pulled the car door open and behind Rebecca was Richard, brad and wesker then Chris came 5 minuets later Rebecca looked at Jill who was slightly discolored.

"Wesker! Jill is stuck between the chair and the wheel and its stopping her from breathing help me!" Rebecca screamed scared of hurting Jill. As wesker ran over he set his hand behind her back and pulled the car seat out leaving Jill to fall out of the car.

" don't worry Jill you're okay we got you.." Distant voices were muffled

And Jill's vision went blank

"ugh..." Jill said as she opened her eyes to see Chris laying his head on her left hand " Chris?"

" Jill! Oh thank God...I got so scared "

Chris face showed that he broke into tears he held her hand tight shaking.

" where is everybody?" Jill said laying back down

" they're on their way to visit Rebecca took it hard having you as her top priority." He said rubbing Jill's hand voice still shaking "I thought I was gonna lose you..."

"I-Im sorry Chris I didn't know that was going to happen..." Jill said as she looked at Chris then Wesker, Rebecca, Richard, Barry, and brad came in.

" Jill! Are you okay? " Rebecca ran to jill's side, Rebecca's face was red and tears ran down her face, Richard was next to her along with Brad as wesker leaned against to door.

" rebecca, it's okay dont cry" jill holds Rebecca close.

" looks like your doing good its been 3 Weeks since the accident..." Richard said folding his arms looking down at Chris.

" three Weeks !" Jill screamed

" uh yeah...captain took care of your paperwork" brad said handing Jill flowers he bought.

" thank you so much captain I'm sorry I was reckless...can I talk to you alone? Like right now" Jill looked at him, he asked everyone to leave then he say next to her hospital bed.

" what happen Valentine?" He said

" how did you react...when Chris told you about the...accident." Jill says as she moved the tubes injected into her so she can sit up.

"...I kinda panicked a little" he said

Jill shocked and eyes widened

~~ he was worried about me?~~

" really?"

" yes actually, I didn't want to look for someone new"

~~ that little bitch! He didn't care!~~

" oh...well thank you for not giving up on me." Jill said looking away from wesker.

" what are they talking about?

I don't like how close they are..." Chris said leaning on the door impatiently taping his foot on the floor.

" calm down Chris" Rebecca said

"I want to go out tomorrow it is the day Jill comes out"

"b-but!" Chris whined

" dude, calm down its not like they'll kiss eachother" Richard said shrugging his shoulders which freaked Chris out even more.

They look in and wesker is helping Jill get used to walking again since she damaged her legs pretty badly

" Um...thank you wesker for everything" Jill says as he held her hands guiding her as she tried walking

" you don't need to thank me properly, I'm just helping you get used to what you need help with" he said as he let go without Jill noticing and she continues to walk then he starts clapping, Jill was happy and ran over to wesker and hugged him.

"see? Nothing is going on between them" Rebecca said to Chris.

~~ when Jill is getting out of the hospital ~~

" thanks for picking me up Chris" Jill said as she got in his car

" no problem, I have a question..."

He says taping on the wheel while driving

" what its it then?" Jill said looking confused " also stop the car"

" what's going on between you and the captain?" He says as he's pulling over and sees Jill drinking water, after Jill hearing that while drinking water, she did a spit take on Chris .

" what are you talking about! I don't like like him are you stupid!" She yells as she looks at Chris wiping the water off his face with a towel he had in the car.

" no I'm not stupid, you're always around him and you talk to him like he's your boyfriend" he said.

" I'm leaving" Jill gets out of the car and starts to walk away limply

" Jill! Jill... Wait, I'm sorry!"

" don't talk to me Chris!" and She disappears through the front door of her house

~~ at jill's house ~~

Jill lays down on her bed and tries to go to sleep, but after what Chris said

Pissed her of so much she screamed and screamed till she felt better, then she got up and went to the police station.

~~ police station ~~

Jill goes to the training room and punches the punching bag.

" what are you doing here Jill?" Richard said as he walked in and sat down.

" Chris just pisses me of sooooo much!" Jill yelled as she continued to punch the bag and then went to sit down next to Richard.

" wanna talk about it?" He said looking at her and Jill just started talking with Richard for a long time

And Richard looks at the clock 7:00 pm " whoa is late! We got to get you home Jill come on" and they walked to jill's house " here we are"

" thank you so much Richard" Jill hugs Richard as he hugged her back and left.

Jill goes inside and goes straight to sleep.

~~Chapter 4-2: END~~


End file.
